


Chaos

by Spikedluv



Category: Troubleshooter Inc. - Suzanne Brockmann
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But there were no smiles today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a couple years down the line, ‘cause I can so see this for the boys. Written for the Small Fandoms Flashfic Challenge #4: Chaos.
> 
> Written: June 4, 2008

They’d laughed through bats and raw sewage and missed deadlines. Managed to keep smiling when their wedding was interrupted by an ex-boyfriend, a stalker, and Robin getting locked in the bathroom. They’d gotten through being held hostage and being shot and getting clean and sober.

But there were no smiles today. No ‘we’ll get through it’ or ‘we’ve been through worse’. Jules was running his fingers through his hair until it stuck up and threatening to shoot the contractor while Robin did nothing to talk him down. The baby was due in two weeks, and the nursery still wasn’t finished.


End file.
